The Penguin and The Pauper
by TypicallyBritish
Summary: A young girl with a dark past and an incredible ability is taken under the Penguin's wing as the whirl of Gotham slowly eats her sanity.
1. Chapter 1

I don't remember much from my childhood.

I try not to.

I don't remember my parents, I don't remember a home

I just remember the tests.

When I close my eyes and really think back it all merges into a hazy blur of wires and pipes,writhing like black snakes around my head. The moments I do remember I wish I didn't.

I recall when I was five sitting crying in a cell, sobbing as soft brown hair fell loosely from my head. A side effect from the tests they told me, just like the side effect that made my blood itch like my veins were filled with ants, or when my fingernails cracked and blew away like dust.

I didn't know how I ended up there, I remember some vague comments I overheard from scientists about "advancing mental state" and "the future of human development" but I didn't care, I hated them and I didn't want to listen.

For years I was trapped there, my days filled with surgeries and injections, I was convinced I would die in that hell.

Then, that beautiful day, there was a breakthrough, my mind was opened in ways I couldn't begin to describe. I could lift things with my eyes, manipulate objects without being near them, shatter metal and crack stone with just a wave of my hand. When I discovered what they had done to me, I was terrified, but I knew this new power was my only way to escape.

Oh they tried to stop me, but perhaps their experiments were more of a success then they expected and I wasn't about to let them take me back.

I staggered away from the rubble that was left behind, dusty and disheveled, ashamed and yet elated in my escape. I knew I wasn't free, I knew I had to run, and keep running

For the rest of my life.

I sat on the train tired and sick. My blouse was stained and my skirt wrinkled but I didn't care. I was so exhausted I had to rest, I couldn't keep going this way. I lifted my heavy eyes and peered through the muggy window at the daunting skyscrapers hurtling closer towards us.

Gotham. I had read stories about this city, filled with psychopaths and vigilantes. With so much insanity perhaps I could be overlooked to just sink into obscurity and hide away, I didn't know if it was a good idea to walk so willingly into such a dangerous place, but I didn't know where else to go and I had to stop, it had been too long since I had just been myself.

As the train squealed into the station, I grabbed my bulging rucksack and swung its weight over my shoulder, taking one last glance around the train before breathing heavily and stepping out into the cold, bitter morning.

I walked those disgusting filth ridden streets for hours, looking for anywhere to sleep for a while. I was tempted to simply curl up in an ally but the looming glares of thugs and thieves as I passed made it clear that this was not a place to be letting my guard down so easily. Eventually I stumbled upon a shabby hotel and as I stared up at the grimy windows I realized this was probably my only choice. I fumbled in my backpack and pulled out a small stash of crumpled notes. I had no idea if it was enough but I didn't have any other choice.

I staggered to the counter and dropped my bag heavily by my feet, ringing the bell that stood on the desk. For a few moments there was nothing, and then, just as I reached for the bell again, a greasy middle-aged man staggered from a back room and loomed above me,

"Good morning" no reply, "Erm...I was just wondering...If you had a room available?" He smacked his tobacco stained teeth and stared at me a while before grinning,

"Name?" he ran his fat tongue over his lips as he pulled up a logbook and opened it, never once breaking his gaze, I faltered, my name? My brain raced as I tried to think of something,

"Emily...Emily Banks" I mumbled after a painfully awkward silence. The name had been that of scientist I vaguely recalled, but I doubted anyone would notice if I adopted it for a little while. He scribbled away with a blunt pencil before holding up a single key,

"Room 18, $30 a night" I looked helplessly at the feeble pile of notes in my hand,

"I'm a little short" I muttered embarrassed, avoiding his unbreaking stare, I expected him to snatch the key away and turn me out into the streets, but instead came that crooked smile of his,

"Oh now, I'm sure a pretty young thing like you can think of some other way to cover that" I looked up at him, part unsure, part disgusted, and his leering face answered my uncertainty. I laughed nervously, trying to break that horrid silence, his eyes flickered up and down my body, but then he placed the key on the desk and pushed it towards me "Just for tonight"

I picked the key up carefully and placed down the few notes I had, before hurriedly grabbing my bag and marching swiftly towards the stairs. Even as I kept my back upon him I could still feel those eyes on me. My heart pounded and my arms shook, was that normal? Was it just the Gotham sense of humor? I had no way of telling and I didn't want to find out.

The room was bleak and damp, but I hardly noticed. I locked the door behind me, threw my bag into a corner and landed heavily on the itchy bed. In my sleep deprived state it was the most comfortable thing I had ever felt. I wriggled onto my back and stared at the sun flickering hazily across the ceiling, letting my eyes follow a long crack that eased from the window to the far corner of the room. I breathed in and smelt the musky blankets and dust ridden pillows and for the first time in forever, I felt content, like tomorrow was beckoning and there was finally a chance for me to be happy. As these thoughts whirled in my mind I drifted off slowly into a deep, peaceful sleep.

A creaking sound woke me. The room was by then pitch black, and the soft hum of traffic and vague wail of sirens drifted outside the window. I lay silent for a moment, holding my breath, a habit I had developed when suddenly awoken, and as I lay there a fear swept over me. I wasn't alone.

I sat bolt upright in my bed to see a dark figure towering over the end. I almost screamed, but the air caught in my throat and all I could manage was a raspy gasp. My eyes adjusted to the dark slightly and I could make out the crooked smile of that man from the desk. My stomach sunk.

"How bout that payment" I had no time to react before he pounced heavily onto me, I tried to cry out but his rough grubby hand plastered itself upon my mouth. I couldn't move, his heavy body forcing mine further into the bed, his hand pushing so hard upon my mouth I could scarcely breathe. "Shh now" He whispered, I could feel the sweat of his lip upon my ear and I began to silently sob, not that he took any notice.

As I lay under that vile creature, I realized this was my life, this would always be my life, people didn't care about me, I was put on this earth to be abused for no other reason then to fill the sick pleasures of disgusting human beings.

Hours later I sat huddled over, clutching my knees, the tears falling fast onto the bed around me as the man, oblivious to my misery, walked away towards the door. I wanted to scream, I wanted to hurt him, I knew I could have, I could at any time, but if people found out what I could do it would be for nothing, they would probably turn me in, and then it would be straight back to the slicing and the needles, I just had to stay calm, just stay calm,

"Hey" I looked up in surprise and through my tears stared at the man who now stood framed in the doorway,"Welcome to Gotham" He chucked smugly to himself as he closed the door and I stared into the emptiness after him, his words ringing dimly in my mind.

I would have left Gotham after that first night, but now I had no money, and no one to turn to. I had fled from the hotel the next morning and was now on the streets. It was icy and wet and the people were ruthless, I was punched and threatened so much I began to feel it was just the way people greeted me. I spent most my nights sobbing among the dumpsters behind an old restaurant and during the day I would shuffle through the busy streets with my head bowed, my face hidden with my hair.

Then everything changed.

It was a particularly cold evening, and I had taken shelter from the winds in an ally behind a jewelers when I noticed a group of men hurrying towards me. I had stood myself in a small alcove to protect myself from the bitter wind, so I knew they probably wouldn't notice and I continued to watch in fascination as they stopped by a back door and began to mutter to each other, their faces, rough and scarred, illuminated by a slim slither of light. One of them bent towards the locked door and another hurried past me to the other side of the ally, never even glancing in my direction. I turned my head back in time to see the largest of the group pull out a pistol from inside his coat and suddenly, it clicked, they were robbing the place.

I stared intrigued but petrified, I had never stolen myself, not yet, I had made done with the food I had found in bins, which had once made me very ill, but I had always resisted stealing. These men very clearly didn't need the jewels they were attempting to steal, and yet...

I began to panic a little, a niggling voice in the back of my head told me to stop them, to step forward to speak out against the villains of this horrible town, another told me to get out of there before they saw me.

The door clicked and the other men patted the man bent towards the door. I waited for an alarm, but none seem to sound. It was now or never, did I stand up to them, or run away...like I always did

"HEY!" The word left my mouth before I could stop it. There heads snapped to look in my direction with the barrel of a gun pointed straight towards me. I knew I didn't have to fear them, but my legs wobbled and my heart pounded as I took a step forwards,

"It's just some bum" One of them laughed. I swallowed and took another step forward, "This is none of your business" He spat

"Just..leave now, and we'll forget I saw you" I stammered, they looked at each other in confusion, I was sure my legs were about to collapse, "You don't have to do this..." I instantly hated myself for saying anything, some looked angry, the rest seemed amused,

"Shut up" The largest drawled, before raising the gun sharply to my head. It all happened in a few seconds but time seemed to slow around me. I saw as the loaded weapon rose forcefully to my skull, and then continue to rise as I lifted it sharply into the sky with my mind and crushed it like a discarded wrapper.

Their faces dropped in horror and shock. I panted, adrenaline pounding through my body. It took me a few moments to realize I was smiling, proud of my small victory. I raised my hands to show I didn't want to harm them,

"Now...just leave..and we'll for-"

"NOW!" They screamed, I frowned in confusion, before a violent blow pounded me to the ground. As my vision blurred, I saw them walking cautiously towards me,

"This is it" I thought as I slumped my cheek against the icy floor, then, darkness.

I awoke hazy and confused, my head throbbing unbearably. I groaned and opened my eyes, the light was harsh and forced me to squint as I tried to understand what had happened. Where was I? How long had I been out? I tried to raise my hands to rub my eyes only to find them bound tightly to the chair I was resting on. Blinking heavily, I stared desperately at my hands and then around the room. It was pleasant, with a high ceiling and plush furniture, but it made me sick with fear and I stared towards the door. I could have just broken my restraints and ran out, but I didn't know what was behind there, and I didn't want to find out.

Just as I was thinking this, a key entered the door on the other side and unlocked it, my stomach lurched and I held my breath preparing for the worst. A man poked in his head, I couldn't be certain, but he looked a lot like the man who had tried to shoot me in the ally. It all came back and instantly it dawned on me how much trouble I had probably got myself into.

He said nothing to me, but instead pulled his head from the door and called somewhere into the halls behind him, "Boss - she's awake"

I stared again at the restraints, "Just break them" I thought "They can't stop you, you could just get out of this town, run far far away from all this" The door swung open and I jolted upright in shock.

A man, the likes of which I had never seen, stood before me. He was short, round and dressed in exquisite fashion with a deep violet umbrella he seemed to use as a cane. His face was not young, that was for sure, and his nose was long and hooked, like the beak of a bird jutting alarmingly ahead of him. He stared at me with a look no one had ever given me before...excited almost? Like he could see something in me that was truly thrilling.

He strode into the room and a henchman hurried in after him and prepared a chair for him which he took directly in front of me. Another henchman walked to me and pressed the barrel of a pistol into my temple,

"Don't try anything" I heard him growl beside me, but I barely noticed, I was watching the man on the chair before me with awe-stuck eyes, he oozed power, he demanded respect, and I was enthralled. He leaned towards me purposely before speaking, his voice polite but firm,

"It's a pleasure to meet you my dear, my name is Oswald Chesterfield Cobblepot and I've been told I simply must meet you"


	2. Chapter 2

The room swam as my eyes fluttered from face to face, the angry, nervous expressions stared back at me, but then there was Oswald. I was scared of him, certainly, terrified in fact, but his lined face watched me with such fascination and calm I found him soothing in a way. I swallowed nervously and, keeping my gaze fixed upon him tried to explain,

"Mr Cobblepot, I am...so sorry...I wasn't thinking, I was just standing away from the cold...I saw your men...I just, I didn't think-" He held up a pudgy hand to silence me and I obeyed.

"Now, now my dear, we will discuss that in due time, but right now I have a request for you" He smiled in a way I could only describe as warm, though it sent a cold stab through my chest. A request? I panicked. What had I got myself into? I saw images of gunshots and jail cells flash before my eyes. Could I really let myself get tied up in all this? But what if I refused?

As I sat rigid, silently contemplating whether it was wiser to wait it out or throw them all from the building and escape, when Oswald pulled a crumpled hunk of steel from his pocket and held it purposely before me,

"I have been told this was your doing, but a sweet young woman like yourself couldn't have done this...surely?" I gazed hard at the clump of metal and recognized the gun that had been pointed to my skull only a short while ago. I didn't know what to say, did I just come clean? I had been an idiot not to think they would tell him what I had done. Oswald seemed to notice my pensive frown,

"Would you be so kind as to restore it?" His voice was quiet but I caught every word. I became more aware of the cool metal still pressed against my temple, soothing against my burning face, the blood rushing furiously up my neck. I stared at the crumpled gun. Was this his request? It didn't seem unreasonable, but I didn't like the thought of putting a gun straight into his grip. Yet I felt strangely secure. It was the first time anyone had spoke to me so politely and I found myself compelled to listen.

I focused my mind and as easily as it had been destroyed, there it sat in all it's former glory. The henchmen shuffled nervously at this, but Oswald wrapped his strong fingers around the newly formed weapon and raised it slowly before his hooked nose. For a few minutes there was silence as he inspected it. I watched him carefully, preparing myself to snap my bonds and fight my way out if events turned sour.

It seemed like an eternity as he looked, fascinated, at the gun, then at me, then back to the gun, but, finally, his face twisted into a deep joyous smile, and he began to laugh, a boisterous, victorious laugh that squawked like a flustered bird,

"The most incredible thing!" He announced turning his head to one of his men before looking back at me with wide, sparkling eyes. I couldn't help but smile in relief. He seemed so genuine, so enthralled at my power, not frightened, not judgmental, just amazed. I could feel my cheeks flush red as he continued to stare at me as though I was the most valuable person in the room. For a brief moment he glanced towards the man beside me and nodded. I felt the gun move slowly from my skull as the henchman pulled out a switch blade and flicked it open sharply. I recoiled slightly in habit and surprise, but he simply slipped the knife over my wrists and freed my hands. I clutched them to my chest instinctively and ran my fingers over the groves that had formed,

"Merely a safety precaution, you understand I'm sure"

"Yes Mr. Cobblepot" I mumbled respectively. I supposed it made sense, perhaps they really did fear me more than I feared them,

"Not that they could have stopped you" He laughed. I couldn't help but laugh too,

"No Mr Cobblepot" I chuckled. He smiled towards his men again,

"Bring her a drink" He snapped. One of the men marched quickly from the room, returning shortly after holding two tall glasses of sparkling clear wine, one he gave to Oswald, the other to me. I looked deep into the glass, my suspicions beginning to raise. Were they trying to drug me? I became angry with myself, Mr. Cobblepot had been nothing but welcoming and understanding to me and there I was judging him with unfounded suspicions,

"The finest in Gotham" I snapped my head up, surprised at the silence broken and saw he had been watching my skeptical expression. I blushed at my rudeness and sipped from the glass. It was bitter, almost acidic, the bubbles stung my nose and made my eyes water. Oswald drank deeply himself and I grew frustrated with myself again, I felt common and dirty in his presence, not even refined enough to enjoy his generosity,

"It's wonderful" I lied, unwilling to appear unappreciative, he smiled at my praise and sank deeply into his chair,

"So," he drank again, "Tell me your story - Miss..?"

"Banks Sir, Emily Banks" the name felt more natural this time,

"Miss Banks, a beautiful name" I blushed deeply, "I want to hear everything about you" I looked deep into his eyes and saw an honest intrigue burning back at me. Giddy with the knowledge of his admiration I considered my story. I guessed there was no harm in telling him. He seemed sincere and I couldn't help but feel warm and safe in the presence of the first person to show me real respect. I could just cut out a few details, dodge around a few uncomfortable facts, maybe he could even help me, though I didn't want to get my hopes up yet.

So I began. I rushed over most of my childhood, giving vague ramblings about the labs, claiming I didn't remember much, which wasn't completely untrue. I told him of all my travels, the fear, the exhaustion, the sleepless nights. I told him about my isolation, hiding myself from people, becoming terrified of any of them turning against me. All the time he watched in respectful silence, nodding gently as I chattered on. I told him of the attacks, the threats, the disgusting people of Gotham who were crushing the last fragile hopes I had left and how I wished I had never come here, never, never, never. My voice grew shrill and I clamped my lips and eyes closed to try and calm myself, listening to the blood swirl around my brain like the tide. I felt a hand rest gently on my knee and my eyes snapped open to see Oswald holding a handkerchief towards me. I raised my hand to my cheek and touched the warm tears that streamed towards my chin, I hadn't even realized I was crying. I accepted the handkerchief gratefully,

"Thank you" My voice shook as I dabbed my eyes and became painfully aware of the grime still on my face that I had unintentionally smeared upon the cloth,

"You poor thing" He murmured sympathetically, "Such a sweet young woman shouldn't have to endure such atrocities" I smiled sadly at his compliment and felt strangely elated at having finally told someone all I had been through. Suddenly, he stood up sharply making me jump and recoil in surprise, "Then it's settled" He turned to his henchmen and began barking orders, "Have a room made up at once, arrange for fresh clothes and bring up something to eat, Miss Banks is now our most honored guest" I stood up quickly in shock and stared at him as he turned back to me,

"Oh, Mr Cobblepot...I, I couldn't, you...do you really..?" He held up his hand again to my stammered protests and I fell silent, unable and unwilling to argue.

The next few hours were a whirl of confusion and joy, I couldn't believe my look as I was escorted around the beautiful mansion, offered beautiful clothes, rich warming foods, and shelter for as long as I required. I could have kissed Mr. Cobblepot, it was all I could do to stop myself, I feared my heart would burst at the wondrous, though confusing and disorientating series of events.

As the night rolled into early morning I was left within an enormous, stunning bedroom, with silk sheets on the bed and velvet curtains over the window. I had been locked inside as I needed to "develop our trust" as Mr. Cobblepot put it, which I had been all too willing to accept. I would have been overjoyed if they had let me sleep in the kitchen, the locked door was a small price to pay. I stood by the tall window and stared out towards the rooftops of Gotham, my heart pounding with joy at the thought of not having to find a place to sleep tonight and as I watched the flickering lights I caught sight of my reflection and almost didn't recognize the girl staring back. Her face was clean and beautiful, her eyes sparkled, her hair shone, her slender body appeared graceful rather than hunched and sick. I admired myself for a while, I felt vain and vaguely embarrassed, but I had never seen myself in such a way and I couldn't stop. When I finally pulled myself away I lay on the bed and stared up at the ceiling. I thought back to that first night in Gotham in that dusty hotel and compared my luck. In that moment I knew I adored Mr. Cobblepot. I felt I would walk to the end of the earth for him for what he had done for me, I wished there was a way I could thank him. As I contemplated this I felt my eyes droop, and, promising myself I would think of something, I allowed myself to sleep, happier, healthier and more at peace then I had felt my entire life.

I was awoken by a sharp knock on the door. The room was bathed in a golden wave of the morning sun and as I sat up rubbing my eyes, mildly confused in my sleepy state as to where I was, the door clicked and swung open as one of the men from last night stood in the doorway, not fully entering and watching me under furrowed brows,

"The Penguin asks you to come to breakfast" He muttered grudgingly, which confused me even more as I tried to register what was happening,

"A penguin wants breakfast?" I mumbled sleepily. He snorted, amused, and closed the door again. I swung my feet over the side of the bed, and ran my fingers through my hair. Penguin? Did he mean Mr. Cobblepot? It was such an odd thing to call him, but then, I thought, as I picked through my new clothes to choose something to wear, he did look awfully like a penguin now that I really considered it. I pulled on a green silk shirt which swamped me comically. Perhaps it was a nickname between friends, I wondered pulling on my old shoes, now clean though still beaten. It was probably best I didn't call him that until I was certain, and it seemed so disrespectful to make such a nickname for who I considered a great man. I mustn't judge, I thought, slipping my legs into my newly laundered skirt, I didn't know why he had called Mr. Cobblepot such a name, but I was sure there was some kind of story behind it.

Catching sight of my reflection in the window stopped my thoughts and I sighed sadly. I looked like a child in clothes too big and odd shoes, I knew I still looked more lovely then I had in years, but it wasn't good enough for Mr. Cobblepot, not that there was much I could do.

I knocked on the door and the henchman let me out, leading me to breakfast in silence. I walked into a beautiful dining room with carved oak furniture and bright clean windows that shone upon Oswald, who sat at the top of a tall table, and bathed him in a deep golden glow. He stood as I entered and smiled as though he had been waiting for me for hours,

"Good morning my dear, did you sleep well?" He pulled out a chair for me beside him and I gratefully took my place,

"Wonderfully, thank you Mr. Cobblepot"

"You look lovely if I may say" I blushed and beamed at him, I couldn't help myself, everything just seemed so surreal to me. We talked for hours, about everything, I told him tales of my travels and the things I had seen, he told me of his education and love for birds, it all felt so wonderfully natural and with each passing moment I felt my respect and intrigue in him grow deeper and firmer. As our chatter began to lull he looked at me earnestly and then leaned in so close I could feel his hot breath on my face,

"Such lovely company, but now perhaps we could talk more seriously I wonder" I searched his face for a hint at his meaning, but his stony expression was impossible to read,

"Of course Mr. Cobblepot" He frowned slightly as though trying to find his words before staring straight into my eyes,

"I would like to offer you a job"

"A...a job?"

"Now I don't want you to fret, I know you're perfectly aware of the sort of...business I partake in, but I have many positions within my empire available, and a woman with your...talents, could make a valuable asset" I stared down into my lap avoiding his gaze, but listening intensely, "I apologize for being so direct, but when a woman such as yourself comes along " He touched my shoulder gently "A gentleman should do everything to keep her" I looked back into his eyes and felt my heart leap in excitement and fear. He wanted my ability, certainly, but could I really blame him? It would be a great asset to him, even I knew that.

I considered the proposition, I felt safe with Oswald, I didn't want to leave him, it had only been one night and I felt completely dependent on him. Would it really be so bad to work for him? If he requested anything of me I couldn't bring myself to do there was no way he could force me to do it, and it wasn't like he could stop me leaving if I really wanted. I knew there was nothing to consider, I hated this city, and I hated the people, what did it matter if I helped Mr. Cobblepot take from them? They had taken everything from me.

Who was I kidding, that didn't matter, nothing mattered, all that mattered was Oswald. He was everything to me now and I wanted to be loyal, I wanted to help him,

"Thank you Mr. Cobblepot," I smiled at him, "I would be honored"

His smile made me secure in my decision and as he raised his glass to me, claiming a toast to my beauty, I raised my glass in return and thanked him, terrified but thrilled to work with such a great man.


	3. Chapter 3

It wasn't long until Mr. Cobblepot and I were inseparable. He showered me with expensive gifts, exquisite dresses and beautiful jewelry. His power was intoxicating and I found myself washed up in a rich, extravagant lifestyle. He didn't ask much of me at first, I snapped the locks or silenced the alarms on robberies or heists, but the demands were growing and I was fully aware he was easing me into more dangerous requests to build on a greater plan he had for me.

As my confidence grew I became less fearful of him and much more respectful of his power and command. Oswald Cobblepot was, to me, the most ingenious man with the most admirable ambitions. In a city of insanity he stood, clear and determined through a fog of madmen.

It became common for us to be seen sat together in the Iceberg lounge- a club he owned - being served expensive drinks by beautiful waitresses and laughing at jokes he told about fellow patrons. I became well know to his business associates, though he warned me not to flaunt my power. Many of them saw me as just another woman draped upon his arm and it thrilled me to know Oswald and I shared such a deep secret. It made me feel powerful, so very powerful.

One day Oswald came to me. As I kissed his rough cheek gently, as I always greeted him, he announced with an air of nonchalance,

"I have a gift for you" This wasn't uncommon and I smiled warmly at the idea of diamonds and silks. I had never been one to care for expensive things, but because they came from Mr. Cobblepot they were my most treasured possessions,

"Come with me my dear"

I was confused as we left the club and one of Oswald's cars drew up. He opened the door and, taking my hand, helped me inside. As we drove through the bustling streets I watched the rain shimmer on the pavement and tried to work out which direction we were headed,

"Where are we going Mr. Cobblepot?" I looked at him curiously, he simply waved his hand,

"You'll see my dear" We sat in excited silence as the car curved through darker and darker streets until it pulled to a gentle stop outside a tall disheveled building. I peered through the rain drops and my heart sank as I recognized that disgusting hotel I had stumbled upon that first night. My stomach turned and I wanted to cry. Why had he brought me here? He knew I hated this place, and he knew why. I drew back from the window and turned to him but he had left the car. Louie, a henchmen I had grown particularly fond of, opened my door. Hesitating only a little, I stepped gingerly out.

Mr. Cobblepot offered his arm and I took it, sheltering beneath his umbrella, watching him carefully from the corner of my eye. I didn't want to go in, I was sure he could sense that, but if he did it did not deter him and we entered the building together.

It was just as I had remembered it. The smell of damp seemed stronger with the pounding ran outside, and a leak in the corner of the roof pattered gently on the floor, like the ticking of a muffled clock. Oswald walked to the desk in confident strides and pounded the bell sharply. The ringing echoed through the empty halls and faded down to that same dull silence. I looked down at him, but his face remained firmly locked on the room behind the counter.

A snort snapped my eyes back up and there he stood in the doorway. That slimy, disgusting man, his face shiny with grease and his balding skull blotchy and red. My very core stung with hate and disgust, but I stood rigid and strong, though my hands shook upon Oswald's bulging arm.

The man furrowed his brow as he came face to face with Mr. Cobblepot, myself, and the three henchmen who had come with us. His eyes seemed to linger on mine as though trying to place where he knew me. Oswald cleared his throat,

"Good evening Sir, I hope you don't mind the intrusion" The man looked at him through worried eyes,

"Penguin? I, er, what can I do for you?" I noted Mr. Cobblepot grimace at the name but steadied himself before speaking again,

"Nothing much my good man, I just wanted to introduce you to someone" He placed a hand over mine, "Miss Emily Banks" The mans sunken eyes flashed back to me and I could see his brain scrambling desperately to recognize me,

"Erm...hello Miss Banks" I sneered at this, I couldn't help myself, I hated him for even looking at me,

"Miss Banks has become very close to me" Oswald continued, "quite the incredible woman" He moved his hand to his umbrella and gripped it firmly, his knuckles white against the handle. The man stayed silent, "Miss Banks has been telling me that she stayed at this delightful accommodation when she first came to Gotham" The mans eyes grew wide in recognition and I watched his brow shimmer with sweat, "She unfortunately told me you weren't very hospitable, not at all, it seems there was a bit -"

"Penguin, I didn't know she was with you" The man blurted out, Oswald's face twisted in anger at being interrupted, "She was just some girl, I didn't think she -" In a flash, Mr. Cobblepot whipped up his umbrella and struck him violently across the jaw sending him crashing to the grimy floor. I shuddered in shock as the henchmen marched over and grabbed him, dragging him to his feet,

"Please - please" He spluttered as blood trickled between his teeth. They ignored his laments and dragged him into the back room. Mr Cobblepot took my arm firmly and lead me after them.

The room was shabby and bare, with a single chair and table which held a flickering television set. They threw the man to the floor and he struggled, dragging himself in a desperate attempt to get away from us. I watched, my heart racing and my stomach turning as the henchmen walked over to him and dragged him back, striking him hard across the face. Behind me I heard Oswald close the door and the soft click of the latch, but I couldn't turn to him, I couldn't take my eyes off the man while they stamped violently on his legs and kicked his stomach, as he retched and gagged and wept in agony.

"That's enough now" Mr. Cobblepot snapped, his henchmen ceased and turned towards him, "He is for Miss Banks to do with as she pleases" The man stared up at me, blood smeared upon his chin and his eyes flickering with panic,

"Please...please" He stammered. I watched him, his face filled with with fear and desperation, silently pleading with me. I felt sick. Sick with hate and rage for the disgusting creature. How dare he beg me for mercy when he had ignored my own pleas so coldly, how dare he look to me for compassion when he had given me nothing but pain and misery. I stepped towards him slowly, my mind racing, my heart shuddering, my palms sweaty. The henchmen stepped back to the walls and the mans eyes stared up to me now looming over him,

"I'm sorry" He murmured. Something within me snapped at this and I felt my face writhe into the picture of malice and fury. I snapped open my mind and lifted him slowly from the floor. He tried to cry out but I clamped shut his lips and brought his face to mine, reveling in the sheer horror that swirled in his eyes. I wanted to hurt him, I wanted to torture him, but my fury made me impatient. I smiled at his horrified face and slowly began to crush him as I had the gun on that cold night. He tried to struggle, he tried to scream, but he couldn't, it was helpless and he knew it. His eyes met mine and I embraced the misery he felt before shattering his body into a crumpled mound. His bones gave a sickening snap as he landed heavily back to the floor and there he lay, a disgusting deformed mound of blood and flesh.

The air was heavy with tension. My hate sank from my heart and I felt sick, unsatisfied and disgusted at myself. I turned slowly, searching desperately for Oswald. I passed over the henchmen's faces, dark and nervous, and then I saw him. His face was blank and searching, waiting for me to react. I didn't know what to do, my emotions whirled and stung until they couldn't stay back and I began to weep, sinking miserably to the floor and burying my face in my hands. For a few moments I simply sat there, wallowing in my confusion and disgrace when I felt strong hands take mine and lift me from the floor.

We left the hotel in silence. The journey back was a blur and I couldn't focus, all I could see was the image of the twisted body left in the back room. We returned to the club and I walked in a haze, unable to respond to anything.

Mr. Cobblepot and I sat in our corner drinking heavily on wine. I had wanted to be alone in my room but he had insisted. Hours had passed since we had left the hotel, but still I couldn't take that image from my mind. Oswald's words fazed in and out of existence to me. Suddenly a wave of confusion through the patrons snapped up my attention. As I raised my head I saw two police officers following a tall, white haired man with a bristled mustache and long brown coat. My heart stopped.

"Penguin, we need to talk" The tall man demanded over the music. Mr. Cobblepot didn't even flinch,

"Something wrong Commissioner Gordon?" came the calm reply,

"You know what Penguin"

"I can assure you I don't"

"You and your men were seen leaving The Bluebird Hotel in lower Gotham, were a Mr. Banner has just recently been found murdered" Gordon snapped directly, "You're coming with us" Oswald leered at him,

"I have been here all night, nothing to do with me" Commissioner Gordon's eyes narrowed,

"Penguin -"

"Ask anyone here" Mr. Cobblepot waved his hand over the club, "I can guarantee they will confirm it"

"We have witnesses that will claim otherwise, Mr. Banner was -"

"A horrid man" Their eyes turned to me, I was drunk and bitter and found myself speaking without thinking, "taking advantage of women, making them...do things" Gordon looked me up and down frowning,

"We aren't here for that Miss" I stared into his cold, unrelenting eyes and I hated him. It dawned on me in that moment, he didn't care, I was almost certain he didn't care, I was irrelevant in his eyes. Oswald took my hand as I scowled back at Gordon,

"You're witnesses are mistaken, come back with solid evidence Commissioner, then we'll talk" Gordon stared back at him, we both knew he had no solid evidence. Not yet,

"This isn't over Penguin" He turned sharply on his heel and I watched his back retreat from the club. I hated him, I hated him with all my heart. Mr. Cobblepot had given me retribution, the police of Gotham would have never done that for me. I turned to Oswald and I knew in that moment I was his forever, there was no job to great he could ask of me now. This city had broke me, and as I warmly welcomed my new formed madness I leaded over him and kissed his cheek passionately, whispering breathlessly,

"Thank you Mr. Cobblepot..."


	4. Chapter 4

I became plagued with nightmares. As soon as I closed my eyes at night I would see that pile of crumpled flesh. It would shudder and writhe and the man's taunting face would turn to me and stare with that horrifying grin, crooked and bloody.

I would wake in a cold sweat, breathless and panting. I hated being alone and would cling all the harder to Mr. Cobblepot during the day and plead with him to sit with me deep into the night. I grew restless and irritable, my mood swinging violently, one moment I would scream at the henchmen or patrons of the Iceberg Lounge for petty, meaningless reasons, the next I would embrace them and beg their forgiveness. They were patient with me, they knew they had to be for Oswald's sake, for he doted on me all the more since that night.

A few days passed and I found myself alone, Mr. Cobblepot had arranged a meeting with some business associates and had beaten down my pleas to go with him. His henchmen had offered their company but I couldn't bring myself to smile and joke with them. I was just a shell, wandering aimlessly, I felt disconnected from the world, and as I wandered, I found myself in an alley at the back of the club. It was cold and biting in the night air, but I found it incredibly soothing to my flustered cheeks.

I lent against the building and felt the bricks scratch my skin through the flimsy red silk of my dress. I fumbled in my clutch, pulled out a cigarette and hung it loosely from my painted lips,

"Need a light?" A gruff voice came from the shadows. I jerked in shock and turned my attention to the source of the sound, from the inky blackness a man stepped out cautiously, it took me but a few seconds to recognize the commissioner from a few nights ago. He lit a match and raised it, the flickering light emphasized the tired lines of his mouth and deep shadows beneath his eyes, he certainly looked more disheveled and exhausted then when we had last met. I wavered, unsure, before leaning slowly towards the flame and drawing the burning smoke into my lungs. He threw the match carelessly to the ground before retrieving his own cigarette from his pocket and striking another.

For a few moments we simply stood watching each other carefully as we inhaled and exhaled great plumes of smoke into the night air. I grew irritated with him, why didn't he say something? Why was he looking at me like that? I shifted uncomfortably and thought about simply turning back into the club and leaving him before he spoke,

"I don't think we were properly introduced" he held out his strong, lined hand, "Commissioner James Gordon" I glanced distastefully at his extended palm,

"Emily Banks" I muttered, my arms locked firmly at my body. Gordon withdrew his rejected hand without even flinching and toked on his cigarette deeply once more,

"I think you know why I'm here Miss Banks" he drawled in a low firm voice. My heart fluttered but I remained steady, he had nothing on me I assured myself but still my mind raced through all the events of that dreadful night, searching for a way he could have blamed me,

"You want to talk about Mr. Banner?" I spat directly, I knew there was no point in pretending I didn't know. Gordon sighed deeply and stared darkly into my eyes,

"You are close to the Penguin Miss Banks, everyone in Gotham knows that..."

"Mr. Cobblepot" I snapped irritated,

"I'm sorry?"

"His name" I glared, "Is Mr. Cobblepot" Gordon stared at me, never even blinking, unmoved by my outburst,

"I apologize, you are close to...Mr. Cobblepot" his voice lingered over the name as though it felt unnatural to speak it. I despised him for his disrespect, "if anyone would know what happened that night, it would be you" He was direct and driven, even though I hated him, I respected that. I lowered my eyes and listened to his heavy breath beside me, I could feel his tired eyes searching me, it made my skin crawl and my brain itch,

"Mr. Cobblepot has told you, we were at the club all night, that's all I know"

"You knew Mr. Banner didn't you Miss Banks?" I raised my head again and faced his furrowed brow, "you spoke about him the other night, may I ask how you knew him?" I frowned at his feigned interest, he didn't care how I knew him, he was just going through the motions, but I saw no harm in telling him,

"I stayed at the Bluebird hotel my first night in Gotham, Mr. Banner broke into my room that night, he raped me" I snapped as bluntly as possible, I wanted him to react, to look down in shock or show a hint of compassion towards my grief, but his expression remained cold and detached,

"And you didn't report this to the police?" I snorted, amused,

"What would they have done?" I muttered bitterly, "I just wanted to get as far away from him as possible"

"Did you ever want to hurt Mr. Banner for what he did to you?" I narrowed my eyes furiously,

"What are you suggesting Mr. Gordon?" He toked hard on his cigarette and shook his head,

"Nothing at all, but it would have been natural for you to want to hurt him if he did as you said" I grew enraged, he did't believe me, I was just some silly girl to him, working for a man he could never understand or compare to,

"I just wanted to get away from him," I repeated through gritted teeth, "I'm not upset that he's dead, but it had nothing to do with me...or Mr. Cobblepot" I was surprised how easy it was to lie about something that had tormented me nightly, but it was important I kept my cool, for my dear Oswald's sake. Gordon dropped his cigarette butt to the floor and crushed it beneath his leather heels before pulling a small slip of card from his pocket and handing it to me. I accepted it with shaking hands,

"If you do think of anything Miss Banks, please don't hesitate to contact me" I stared hard at the printed digits before me, not really taking them in, "You should be careful Miss Banks, Pengu-...Mr. Cobblepot is a dangerous man, I would hate to see him hurt you" This broke me, I stared at him with wild, flaming eyes, he could sense my fury but it did not scare him, instead he seemed tired, defeated at my stubbornness, "Good evening Miss Banks" And with that he turned sharply on his heel and left the alley. I stared after him, struggling not to give chase and tear him limb from limb. I turned back to the card and glanced briefly over the writing once more but lifting my burnt down cigarette and forcing it harshly into the card. The embers scorched a small, perfect circle straight through the center and I sneered, throwing the ruined card as viciously as I could muster to the ground,

"Fuck you James Gordon"

When I re-entered the club Mr. Cobblepot had returned to our table and he beckoned to me as his eyes met mine from across the room. I went to him and was served my usual drink but I couldn't take it, my mind was a whirl from my meeting with Gordon. I watched Oswald as he joked with his henchmen and flirted with the waitresses. I longed for him to look at me, to tell me I was beautiful, to convince me he was mine. Without even thinking, I lifted my hand and placed it gracefully on his bulging chin, forcing his face towards mine. I stared deep into his wise eyes, littered with confusion at my sudden command, I let my eyes linger on his strong, prominent nose, I gazed longingly at his thin, cruel lips,

"Is something wrong my dear?" He murmured, returning my kind smile, though it flickered with uncertainty. His concern soothed me, his familiar face warmed my heart and I hated Gordon all the more for daring to speak against him. If Gordon wanted to disrespect my darling he would suffer for it, if he thought the police had power over us I would show him how weak they were,

"No Mr. Cobblepot" I cooed, "everything is perfect"

That night I prepared myself. As the house grew silent I arranged a collection of my clothes into the bed and pulled the silken sheets high to give the illusion I was sleeping if someone entered the room. I drew out the small box of shabby clothes I had first worn to Gotham which I had taken to storing at the bottom of my closet. As I pulled them out I fingered the tattered fabric and considered how far I had come, the clothes seemed to belong to an entirely different life. I snapped myself back from my thoughts and pulled them on quickly, I had forgotten how badly they itched my flesh but I didn't have time to waste over discomfort. When I was ready I crept to the window and pulled it open. The freezing night air blasted in and swirled about the room, my teeth chattered and my breath shuddered, but, ignoring the bitter chill, I pulled myself up onto the window ledge and eased myself onto the drainpipe, clinging desperately to the slimy metal and slowly lowering myself to the soft grass below.

It didn't take me long to reach lower Gotham. I slipped through the dark alleys I had traced so often in my days on the streets, shocked at how well I remembered the maze of twists and turns. I emerged into a dark street filled with boarded up shops, long forgotten by the scum of the city, it was deathly silent and the litter scattered like terrified rats beneath my feet. It was perfect.

I slipped into a foul smelling phone booth, bracing myself against the stench and prayed it would still work. I lifted the receiver with my mind, unwilling to place my fingerprints upon the device, and leaned gently towards it, sighing with relief at the gentle buzz that hummed back at me. I mentally dialed the police station and waited patiently as it began to ring, preparing myself to react,

"Gotham police, what's your emergency?" Came a drawling female voice from the speaker, I sharply drew in my breath and began to sob,

"Please help me" I wailed "A man just robbed me at knife point, I'm so scared" My voice wavered and I wept harshly, proud at my ability to act so naturally,

"Please calm down Miss, where are you located?"

"I am at the phone booth in Scarlet Drive, please, please send someone, please"

"Remain calm Miss, an officer is on route to your location now"

"Thank you..." I whimpered before slamming the phone back down without raising my hand. I wiped away my fake tears swiftly and stepped out of the booth. I glanced cautiously down the road and, once I was fully convinced it was deserted, slipped back into the shadows of the alley and waited eagerly.

It wasn't long before the cop car pulled up just a short way from the phone booth and I watched hungrily as the officer stepped confidently from inside, gazing around him. I waited just a few moments until I could not contain myself any longer. Stepping out into the street once more, I called to him,

"Thank goodness you're here officer" He spun wildly towards me and stood perfectly still,

"Did you put in a report of a robbery Miss?" He called back as I wandered steadily towards him,

"Did I?...Oh of course, silly me, seems I was mistaken" I grinned warmly at him. He frowned back at me violently,

"Miss, it is a violation to waste police time"

"Oh don't worry officer" I snapped my heels together and allowed my face to twist into a confident sneer, "This won't take long"

Back in my room I lay on the bed and listened to my breath rise and fall. It had been so much easier this time, fascinating almost, watching that rapid flourish of emotions that had shuddered behind his eyes without the capacity to cry out or beg me for mercy. I closed my eyes and envisioned the next few hours in ecstasy, I saw them finding the cop's car still sat on the pavement on that disgusting street, I watched as they discovered his body stuffed hastily into the trunk, each limb perfectly detached, I reveled in Gordon's devastation at the news and his frustration at the futility of the search that turned up no prints, no witnesses, no clue. I heard a low, trembling laugh and was surprised to find it came from my own lips. Gordon had dared to speak out against my sweet Oswald, and I hoped he suffered a thousand sleepless nights for it.

As for myself, I slowly drifted into a warm, contented sleep and, for the first night in many, no nightmares tormented me.


	5. Chapter 5

I awoke the next morning refreshed and rested, lingering for a moment to watch the shadows formed by the heavy curtains in the rising sun. As I rose and walked to the window I gazed victoriously over the rooftops of Gotham and sighed warmly, feeling as though I held the lives of the delirious people below in the palm of my hand.

My contemplation was cut short by a violent pounding at my door . As I answered, slightly bewildered by the sudden intrusion, I came face to face with Turk, a henchman whose soft voice deceived you of his vicious past. He appeared concerned, fearful even, and as he rose his eyes towards mine he swallowed hard and stammered uncharacteristically,

"Penguin wants to speak with you Miss" I smiled broadly, choosing to ignore his frantic expression, nothing could burst my overwhelming confidence,

"Thank you Turk, please tell him I'll be there in a short while"

"I really think he wants to see you now Miss" I knotted my brow, but I knew that if Oswald wanted me I would never dare to keep him waiting. I dressed rapidly and followed Turk promptly, his steps wide and rushed, it was all I could do to keep up with him. He thrust the dining room door open and stepped swiftly aside to let me pass, closing the door with a sharp snap behind me. At the long, polished table Mr. Cobblepot sat, as he did every morning, but he appeared troubled this time. No, not troubled, angry...furious even. I faltered as his venomous eyes stared hard into mine but couldn't bring myself to acknowledge them. I had witnessed his anger many times, his temper had always been short, but never had it been turned towards me,

"Good morning Mr. Cobblepot, did you sleep well?" I sang, failing to keep the shudder from my voice,

"Explain something to me Miss Banks" he snapped so suddenly I felt as though my heart thrust itself in my throat. I waited patiently for him to continue, but instead he simply pulled up a large, fresh newspaper and slammed it with a heavy thud on the table before me. I wavered, staring confused at his darkening brow, before lowering my eyes and skimming the story,

**"POLICE OFFICER FOUND MURDERED" **the headline read, a smiling face of the young officer stared back at me **"Officer David Kenny...found murdered...no witnesses...police are requesting anyone with information to come forward" **I was slightly taken aback at how quickly the papers had picked up the story, I was even surprised the police had let them print it in the first place, but at the same time my chest swelled with satisfaction as I read over the confusion at the lack of evidence that had left the police at a loss,

"Oh, such a shame" I responded innocently, "Can't be too careful these days" Oswald smashed his fists furiously into the rich oak sending a deafening crash resonating about the room. I cowered in horror as his eyes flared up at my remark,

"DON'T LIE TO ME YOU INSOLENT BITCH" He bellowed, his bulging face crimson with rage, "This was your doing" He stabbed his finger directly at my terrified face, "No one in Gotham could do such a thing and leave no trace now TELL ME THE TRUTH" I opened my mouth to respond but my throat was dry and strained and all I could summon was a nervous squeak, "I have been planning, arranging everything, for too long for you to ruin EVERYTHING" I was visibly shaking now, "I brought you from the streets, I have given you more then you could dream of, I MADE YOU...and HOW do you repay me?" His nostrils flared as he drew in a sharp breath "By committing stupid, reckless murders?"

"But...Mr. Cobblepot"

"And a cop no less, you expect them to just ignore this? They are out there hunting you right now and you expect me to protect you?" His words stabbed through my heart like ice, would he really turn me away? He couldn't turn me away, I couldn't go back to where I came from, "You better have a damn good reason for this" He growled before staring at me with wild eyes and darkened brow. I swallowed audibly, I knew I had to choose my next words delicately. I felt my world crumbling and I struggled desperately to explain,

"Mr. Cobblepot...I just...Commissioner Gordon, he...he made me so angry, he wouldn't leave me to...he couldn't...he said you were..." Each time I began Oswald narrowed his eyes further, clearly convinced that nothing I could say would forgive my reckless act. I lowered my eyes to the paper again, frantic to avoid the hate that coursed through his entire being. I fixed my gaze upon the smiling face of the officer and as the last fleeting ebbs of disgust towards Gordon left my blood, a cold, daunting realization swept over me.

I had not been myself last night, I felt as though my soul was savagely forcing itself back within my body. I had seen that man as a tool, a simple prop for me to play out my revenge on James Gordon, but he was a human being...he had been a human being, forced to die painfully and unnecessarily for my own petty emotions. My breath writhed in my lungs, I didn't care that I had hurt Mr. Cobblepot, not in that moment, I was distraught that I had destroyed a precious life for no other reason then a few cruel words that had nothing to do with him.

The realization of my own insanity dawned to the front of my mind and I began to weep in fear and disgust. My chest convulsed with each catching breath and I forced my shaking hands over my eyes in a futile attempt to hide the image of that smiling face, but even in the darkness of my skull it lingered, bright and innocent, making my stomach retch,

"Oh Mr. Cobblepot...I didn't mean to...what's happening to me..." I whispered, unsure if he could hear me through that inky black void, "Please help me...please...I love you..." I wasn't sure why I murmured those words, I adored and respected Oswald, but love him? I didn't think I could love anyone anymore, my heart was still and numb,

"Excuse me?" His voice rang out to me in the isolation and I drew my hands from my lamenting eyes, staring at him through shimmering tears. His face was still brooding, but seemed softer. The faint glimmer of hope for forgiveness shimmered delicately before me and I found myself clinging to it in a vain dream of retribution. If I could only make Mr. Cobblepot remain at my side perhaps I could fix myself, perhaps he could save me, as he had saved me before,

"I love you" I lied with shaking hands, "I love you, with all I am, and when Gordon accused you that night I wanted to turn his attention from you" I braced myself and took an anxious step towards him, his eyes followed me but he did not react, I cautiously took another step, "I left no clues, I was so...so very careful" I was close to him now and his face stared up at me curiously, suspicious but listening intently, "They could never say it was you, they would search for years and never suspect a thing" I knelt humbly at his feet and, with all the tenderness I could muster in my devastated state, rested my hand upon his knee, "I did it for you, it was always for you...my darling, sweet Oswald" His eyes widened in surprise at my declaration but he still seemed unconvinced, I knew he had guessed at my trick to play on his emotions for sympathy and, in a final, desperate attempt to solidify my innocence in his eyes, I raised myself directly and kissed his thin lips with as much passion as I could summon.

Mr. Cobblepot did not return my kisses, but he did not turn away either, he simply sat in mute shock at my admirable display. As I drew away I peered deep into his unblinking eyes and held my breath, praying that I had done enough to trick him. He shifted uncomfortably, and cleared his throat sharply,

"Perhaps" He began in barely more then a whisper, "...perhaps I have been too hard on you" I could hardly contain my joy, and, surged on by a fresh burst of confidence I pulled myself upon his lap and threw my slender arms about his broad neck,

"No, no Mr. Cobblepot" I smiled breathlessly, "you are right to be angry, you are right to turn me away, but I could never have left you without declaring what I have been hiding for so long" He was such a sweet fool, appearing embarrassed but flattered at my false proclamations, I forced the young officers face from my mind and focused myself on Oswald's relaxing expression,

"Next time" He murmured, his eyes falling upon my quivering lips, "you speak with me first..." his voice trailed of in distraction and mild, lingering confusion,

"Of course" I embraced him and kissed his neck softly, "I'm sorry Mr. Cobblepot" I could have cried with joy, everything would work out now, Oswald would save me.

A gentle creak caused us both to leap to our feet in flustered surprise and Turk stepped gingerly into the room,

"Erm...I'm...sorry to interrupt" he drawled, focusing upon my flustered cheeks and the specks of lipstick upon Oswald's collar,

"What is it?" Mr. Cobblepot snapped, notably irritated at the interruption,

"It's...well...it's the Joker Sir...he just...he wants to talk to you" I contemplated what he meant by this and turned my attention back to Oswald and was surprised to see his expression was as confused as mine,

"Wait here my dear" he murmured softly, never turning his gaze towards me, but I couldn't bare to be alone, not yet, and as he went to leave I took his arm decisively. He stopped and looked down at my clutch, but did not remove it, and together we left the room.

As we marched down the corridor after Turk, our steps echoing dramatically through the wide, pristine halls, I wavered in my decision to join them. The air was tense and I could tell from Mr. Cobblepot's strained muscles something was deeply wrong. We reached the living room and as the hefty curved doors swung open I faltered over the picture that dawned before us.

The henchmen were stood surrounding the most terrifying man I had ever seen, their heavy hands clutching an assortment of pistols at his looming form. He was tall and skeletal, his face almost white against a faint green glow of his mattered hair. He wore a deep purple suit and, as he became aware of us standing before him, he smiled with wild, mad eyes, the corners of his mouth stretching unnaturally to the edges of his cheeks,

"PENGUIN! Good to see you!" He declared in a haunting, delirious voice, Oswald frowned and stepped smartly towards him as I clung on all the tighter,

"What do you want Joker?" The man ignored his comment and in one smooth movement ran his thin finger over the lipstick on Mr. Cobblepot's collar and displayed it accusingly towards him,

"Am I interrupting? Naughty, naughty Penguin" He giggled like a schoolboy, Mr. Cobblepot stiffened and instinctively raised his hand to the mark, before correcting himself,

"What are you doing here? Last I heard you were -"

"In Arkham? Oh it was a lovely little holiday, but my heart yearned for more" He raised his hand to his forehead in mock distress and I became grossly aware of how much he scared me, he was clearly unstable and even the wave of weapons that surrounded him did nothing to ease my fear,

"What do you want Joker?" Mr. Cobblepot repeated,

"What's a visit between friends ol' buddy? I was simply in the neighborhood and -"

"WHAT do you WANT?" Joker seemed annoyed at this outburst, but his face soon twisted back to his taunting grin and his attention dawned on me. He took my hand and kissed it dramatically, I was too terrified to stop him,

"My dear, it is such a pleasure to meet you at last, Harley has told me so much about you" I was completely bewildered,

"Excuse me?" I stammered, his grin became threatening,

"She greatly enjoyed your little show" He licked his lips, "That poor, poor officer" He stuck out his bottom lip and quivered it dramatically. My heart sank, "So cruel of Penguin to keep all the fun to himself, don't you agree?"

"I...but...they saw me?..." Joker simply stared into my horrified face, drinking in the torment he was creating, I wanted to get far from him, but I was rooted to the spot,

"I must say I'm a little disappointed" He shook his head sadly, "Here I expected a great witch or something, but it seems to me Penguin has got his hands on a bad joke" I grew angry and offended at his cruel words,

"Fuck you" I spat with surprising confidence, Joker's face grew furious. Before I could even react he snapped up his fist and punched me hard directly on the nose, sending me crashing to the ground, fresh plumes of blood splattered across my chest,

"LADIES AND GENTLEMEN, A BAD JOKE WITH A WONDERFUL PUNCHLINE" My vision faded in and out of focus as his hysterical laughter rang out shrill and mad at his own joke. I felt strong arms lifting me slowly to my feet and found myself supported dazed in Louie's arms as Mr. Cobblepot held the blade he kept concealed within one of his umbrellas at the Joker's throat,

"But Penguin she started it" Joker snickered, "things would get a little messy for you if you killed me..." he tutted, his tongue clattering against his long, thin teeth, "messy, messy, messy"

"Give me one good reason not to" Oswald growled,

"Oh, well, since you asked so nicely, let me explain" He tugged at his tie like a pompous businessman, "You see Harley enjoyed your little play things performance so much she just HAD to keep a little memento, a few pictures if you will, and I was so distraught by what I saw I was overwhelmed with my sense of civic duty to let the authorities know - 'But wait!' I said to myself, 'I'm sure little old Penguin would be happy to share the fun if he was given a little push' and so I gave Harley strict instructions to deliver those pictures to the proper authorities if I didn't return by 2 which gives me" He glanced at his bare wrist as though checking a watch, "oh dear, not long at all"

Oswald lowered his blade defeated and screwed up his face in disgust,

"What do you want?" He demanded more gently this time, but still oozing with spite,

"Nothing just yet my good man" Joker leaned uncomfortably close to Mr. Cobblepot's face, "But I'm sure I know where to come when I do?" He raised his eyebrows and waited for a response, for a few moments there was a deathly quiet and finally Mr. Cobblepot replied with a single word,

"Yes..."

"Wonderful! Lovely doing business with you as usual Penguin, I won't keep you from your little whore any longer" He started towards the door and gazed at me hungrily, "I had better be getting back now, wouldn't want me to be late, would we?" And with that he was gone, though his raucous laughter still bellowed from deep within the halls.

I fixed my eyes upon Oswald, his body shaking with fury and his sights fixed upon the ground,

"Mr. Cobblepot...I'm...I'm so-"

"Get out" He hissed, barely audible over the ringing laughter that slowly but surely began to fade. I could not move, I had been so close to salvation and that disgusting creature had ruined everything,

"I just want-"

"GET OUT" He whirled wildly towards me and flung the blade from his hand, it struck the wall beside my head and stuck deeply in the illuminated design with a horrifying thud.

I fled from the room in sheer terror. I did not stop running until I reached my bedroom where I slammed the door behind me and thrust my back upon it, my chest raising and falling with my shivering breath. Everything was falling apart around me, I staggered across the room, frightened by the emptiness, desperate to escape my own company. I fell to the ground and my began to hyperventilate, the room melting into nothingness and only the droplets of blood that fell from my nose shone in that swirl of confusion and despair. I raised my eyes and stared about me for something, anything to cling to, and as they rested upon the mirror in the corner of the room I almost screamed in horror.

Staring back at me was not my own reflection, but the face of the young officer, proud and kind as he appeared in the newspaper, but as I continued to stare in disbelief it twisted and writhed into the Joker's distressing gaze and he began to laugh, that cold, cruel, shrill laugh. I covered my ears, trying to block out the tormenting sound, but the laughter was within my head not the mirror and it rang all the louder as the face seemed to loom over me. I screamed a blood curdling scream and shattered the mirror with my tormented mind.

The shards of glass showered over me, slicing my arms and face, and as my vision wavered and failed I collapsed upon the broken pieces and allowed myself to slip into unconsciousness.


End file.
